


You'd Come Over, Right?

by NoExit_for_Me



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dominant Gladiolus Amicitia, Dominant Ignis Scientia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gladnis, HighSpecs, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm new here, Iggy is vicious when he's sleepy, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Then probably more hurt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i love these boys, what's a beta, why do I hurt them?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoExit_for_Me/pseuds/NoExit_for_Me
Summary: Three years ago, Noct was taken from them. Roughly six months after the crystal swallowed him, the light had been completely devoured by the scourge. It’s been about a year now, since Ignis walked away, well and utterly convinced that Gladio no longer had his best interests in mind. He thought he’d figured out how to let communication die out...For as long as he can remember, Ignis has been dedicated to his Sovereign. Mind, body, and yes even his very soul devoted to his adopted country, and brother Noctis, Prince of Lucis. But with Noct and his destiny sealed away inside the Crystal, and Ignis lost in darkness, will he finally be able to step out of the shadows, into his own light?"If the world was ending..."
Relationships: Aranea Highwind/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Don't Worry About Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I've never written like this, before. But I've been swirling in this fandom for the WHOLE DAMN QUARANTINE!  
> And now I can't get this  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1jO2wSpAoxA  
> song out of my head,  
> and the only two people I see when I hear it are these lovely boys.  
> So here is my first ever contribution to this beautiful burning trash heap.  
> Edit: I've revised the first two chapters, *now with 50% more smut, angst, and plot!*  
> I may do that some more, this is a creative exercise for me, and not sure if I consider myself a writer, really.  
> I hope you like it, and I hope I can update it in a relatively timely fashion.

_“Iggy…”_ He sounds like he’s out of breath, or he’s been crying. Ignis takes a deep breath, then another, perhaps just to let him know he’s there.

 _“I… I just feel like my world is ending. Hgh… I... I’m losing it, I can’t do this without you…”_ So, crying then.

Ignis gently rolls out of bed, careful not to wake the sleeping body next to him. Three steps to the door, right, eight steps down the hall to the lumpy misshapen couch, everything is ruined in this world. He listens as Gladio’s breath heaves, not sure if he should say anything. It would be nothing he’s not said before.

“Gladio.”

_“Just, hearing your voic- “_

“Gladio, it’s late…”

_“… I still love you…”_

_Sigh_ “Have you been drinking?”

Prompto has been spending more time bouncing between Meldacio and Hammerhead, as of late. Iris, he happens to know, is preparing for a hunt. When Gladio isn’t throwing himself into bigger and more dangerous hunts, chances are, you’ll find him in Lestallum’s finest (well, last) bar, soaking up what precious little alcohol there is left in this godsforsaken world. Three years ago, Noct was taken from them. Roughly six months after the crystal swallowed him, the light had been completely devoured by the scourge. It’s been about a year now, since Ignis walked away, well and utterly convinced that Gladio no longer had his best interests in mind. He thought he’d figured out how to let communication die out, despite their mutual friends.

 _“No… Well, maybe a lil’ bit.”_ His breathing had evened out, and he was seemingly more lucid _“I ain’t drunk, if that’s what you’re asking.”_ That could be true. He is quite large and what it takes to get him drunk could take down a heard of garula.

 _“Is_ she _there?”_

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose, he hadn’t bothered with his shades since, ten minutes ago, he was asleep. “Yes, Aranea is sleeping, much like I would like to be, since we’re both expected to be cognizant at 0600 hours.”

 _“Fuck, sorry Iggy. Why, uh w-where ya going?”_ Just like Gladio, not to get the hint. _“Ah, Iris said something about a hunt, um w-would tha- “_

“Yes, Gladio. I am going with Iris and Reece, and Jae. We’re hunting imps, easy enough. Maybe we’ll take in the gorgeous view of the Disc while we’re near Cauthess. My, it’s been a few years, hasn’t it?”

_“No, Iggs, I-I’m glad you’re going! I’m glad you’ll be with Iris. You know how I worry, a-about you both.”_

“You don’t get to worry about me, anymore. _Gladiolus_. At least I know that _if_ Aranea is worrying about me, its not because she thinks I shall perish, accidentally fighting a tree.” Ignis hears the bedsheets rustle, and now he’s not only tired, he’s getting ornery, and should probably hang up before he says something he’ll regret.

_“That’s not fair, Ignis. I still care about you, and I- “_

“… and I need to sleep, Gladio. I’ll make sure Iris calls, lest you worry yourself into the bottom of _another_ bottle of that awful Voretooth tequila you’re _so_ fond of, these days.”

_“…”_

Ignis ends the call, before Gladio or, more likely, he can say any more hurtful words… “Ouch Specs, that’s pretty harsh, even for you.”

He scoffs as Aranea pads into the living room, takes the phone out of his hand and sinks down to straddle him. His brooding, troubled mood, showing clearly in his visage. “Please don’t start with me, darling, it wasn’t my _intention_ to be cruel.” He feels her breath curl over his ear “And, yet?” admonishing him, while still sounding sensual, she nips his lobe. He leans his head against the back of the couch, not sure if he’s really up for it, she trails kisses down to the crook of his neck. He feels a stirring, as he sighs wantonly “Hmm, shall I remind you of our commitments, on the morrow?” and she huffs “Mmhmm, I remember, but now I’m wide awake-“ Her lithe, war callused hands clutch his sides. Aranea trails her fingers up his abs, tracing out each one. She circles his pecs and squeezes a nipple, then grinds down _hard_ “-and you are sooo _tense.”_ She rocks into his ever-growing manhood whilst gripping his hair, lips crash together in a maelstrom of teeth and tongue.

Ignis bites her lower lip as he fondles her ass “Oh, am I now?” Strong hands caress her thighs and he drifts upward, fingers lightly brushing her ribs before one hand cups her breast, a perfect handful. He takes the other nipple between his teeth before drawing it fully into his mouth, sucking sweetly on the tender flesh. The other hand strolls up her side and pushes her robe off her shoulders.

“Well, my dear, perhaps a midnight snack is in order.” With that Ignis sinks into her collar bone, whilst simultaneously lifting her, now naked form, up off his lap. Aranea wraps her legs around his waist, groaning low at the spark of pain, which stirs his cock to press against his boxers, already soaked by her wet warmth.

With practiced steps, Ignis carried her into the bedroom. Feeling out the bed with his toe, he throws her the rest of the way, and with uncanny skill, grasps both wrists and stretches them above her head.

“Aah, stay just like that, dear.” With a defiant smirk he doesn’t see, but surely hears, Aranea purrs back “If I don’t…?” She playfully pulls at his waistband with her toes.

He grabs her ankles, and holds them fast, one pinned to the bed, Ignis raises her left leg and places a kiss against the arch of her foot “Ahh, darling…” lips against the base of her calf “No time for…” his tongue tastes the sweet salt in the crook of her knee “… _punishment_ , tonight.” She gasps as he thrusts her open, spreading her wide as he nips the soft skin in the crook just below her hip.

“Oh, but the very next chance I get, you’ll be _begging for this.”_ Two fingers dive directly into her soft wet heat, while he laves his tongue flat against her clit. Ignis grips her thigh and presses it into the bed, while lapping furiously at her sweet spot. Adding a third, his fingers masterfully fill her tight hole, pumping deliberate and slow. The tip of his tongue presses right up under her hood for an excruciatingly intense sensation, keening wordlessly, she arches her back as he curls up and relentlessly hits that sensitive bundle of nerves. “Ignisss…”

Ignis wraps his lips full around her swollen bud, teeth pressing ever so slightly, and he sucks, twirling his tongue and moaning sinfully. The vibrations send her reeling and bucking into his mouth “ _Fuck_ yes, yes!”

Then he slows it down to an unbearable pace while his tongue holds position “ _Don’t you fucking stop!”_ Coming out a half scream, half whine, Aranea writhes underneath Ignis’ ministrations.

“Easy darling.” He licks his lips and gently pets her g-spot. “It’s too late for proper playtime, but that doesn’t mean I can’t have a little fun.”

“You’re such a fucking tease! _Please_ Ignis, let me come!” She’s groaning as he picks the pace up again, slightly.

“Who would have thought… The exalted Aranea Highwind, reduced to _begging_ in my bed.” He goes back to furiously sucking her clit and any retort she had was pushed out of her mind by the strokes of his way too talented fingers.

His other hand goes back to her breast, kneading the supple flesh and pinching her nipple fully hard. Blunt fingernails graze her side down to her full ass. Ignis lifts, just a bit to give himself a bit more advantage, sucking deeper, long fingers fucking her faster. “Ha, haa, haaaaa… _GODSSS!!!”_

“Yeeesss… _F-F-FUCK_!!!” A few more thrusts and she seizes his head in a vice grip as she comes, screaming into the back of her hand, which really does nothing to dampen the sounds.

“Fuck, Scientia!” Aranea is panting like she just took on three Red Giants and a Nagarani by herself. “You trying to kill me, with that dagger tongue of yours?”

She hears the foil rip and somehow, she didn’t even hear the bedside drawer open, Ignis has already shed his boxers and rolls the condom down his rock-hard shaft.

He chuckles darkly, framing her face with one arm braced, the other tangling into her shining hair, the head of his cock dips into her quivering entrance.

“Dear Aranea…” a wry smirk plays on his beautifully destroyed features “were it my intention, to take you down, I do believe I would use my lance.” With that, he sheathed himself to the hilt, eliciting another heated cry from her, before setting an absolutely punishing pace.

One hand is still pulling her hair back as the other moves to grip both of her wrists taut above her head, as he drags his cock slowly back then bucks madly into her. Over and over, he keeps it going like that, fucking her deep into the mattress with seemingly years of pent up frustration. Still she manages to scream out _“Harder,_ Specs! Fuck! Fuck me like you mean it! _”_

Suddenly he pulls out, and before she can whine her protest, he lifts her like she weighs nothing, and slams her up against the wall. Wrists still caught; she throws her legs around his waist while he finds her tight passage again. Ignis hooks her leg over his arm and drives into her hard and fast, as she starts to feel that electrified warmth spread from deep within.

Ignis starts to moan… no. Growl, deep, feral, and hungry. It does something to her. She bites his shoulder, struggling against his grasp a hot tightness grips her core and without warning she is coming again. She nearly bangs her head against the wall with the force, and as she clamps down on him, he throws himself against her as he comes, violently riding their orgasms like rutting coeurls.

Both panting hard, Ignis hasn’t moved yet, she stays wedged between him and the wall. Catching his breath, after a moment and with a grace he couldn’t find a second ago Ignis cradles her head while gently bringing her down off the wall. Moving her up to the pillow, he eases out of her with an almost too gentle kiss.

Grasping the condom before depositing it, he hopes, into the trash bin next to the bed, he finally flops back down. Aranea breaths out a light giggle.

“Hmm? What’s that, Darling?” He kisses her shoulder.

“Oh, I was just thinking. For someone who’s been balls deep in dudes for most of his sex life, you sure know how to show a lady a good time.”

“HA!” Ignis couldn’t help but laugh.

And yet, as he rolled over to stare into perpetual darkness all he could think about is why that damnable shield can still get under his skin so thoroughly, after all this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now I completely understand when everybody says their work gets away from them. I'm pretty sure I figured this would be a one shot, then words and ideas just keep coming.  
> Ultimately a Gladnis story, I'm laughing a bit that the first bit of smut ended up being Aranea's, lol.  
> I had two different story ideas for the song, so I'm going to try to figure out where this is going, and then maybe, if people like it, I'll try writing the other one.  
> Kudos, comments and critiques are appreciated  
> If you want to comment or give me concrit anonymously my Tumblr is lesleys-wings  
> I'm so scared, putting myself out here, like this.  
> I hope you like it, or at least don't hate it!


	2. A Helpful Anecdote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get Noctis out of Gralea  
> Iggy gets some... eh, not so tough love  
> from Aranea, she does have a soft spot  
> for him.

Delivering Noctis, now residing within the crystal, to Angelgard took a couple of weeks. Aranea handled the logistics, which Ignis had to concede, relieved him. He’d been drawn so thin; he was having difficulty maintaining his usual level of calm introspection.

Calling on Aranea had been a surprising and welcome suggestion from Prompto. Turns out his obsessively flirtatious nature was good for something, like remembering that she had access to Magitek dropships. 

Truth be told, despite their decidedly unfriendly introduction, working together at the Vesperpool had been easy. He found he could trust her. The mercenary was blunt, but kind. What she was lacking in tact, was more than made up for, in her unusually insightful honesty. The way she treated Ignis never changed, before or after Altissia. She never shied away from telling him exactly whatever she thought he needed to hear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ignis was spiraling within a particularly dispiriting period of reflection. With his eyesight gone, perhaps never to return, at least half of the duties Ignis was able to perform were reduced. Things he used to do in his sleep; cooking, driving… Fighting, he was lucky he had still been able lob a fire spell vaguely towards the commotion in Cartanica. Prompto had praised Ignis, saying that he was instrumental in turning the tables.

“We woulda been dead meat at the bottom of that quarry, if it hadn’t been for you, Iggy!”

What did he have to contribute really, though? Gladio hadn’t even wanted him there… _Gladio._

 _“The Devine Six has thrown us together, ain’t no way they’re gonna keep us apart.”_ Gladio. His true love Gladio, _“I’ll love you til the stars die”_ Gladio… Gladio who had bent a knee in front of the council, his father and the _King_ , and declared there would be no more strings of ladies from minor houses, no arranged marriages and had supposed Iris would have to bear the next shield.

 _“Because Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum is my duty, he has my strength and loyalty, to the day I die. My sword and shield are for him alone. But that man-“_ his aged whisky eyes piercing deep into Ignis’ soul as he stood up tall _“-that man has my heart.”_ Ignis’ shocked face was only rivaled by Regis’ knowing smile.

Noct’s eyes were as big as saucers bouncing back and forth between Clarus, his dad and Ignis, not wanting to miss any reactions. Clarus threw his gloves on the floor and fished out a hundred Gil and with a roll of his eyes dropped it in Regis’ hand. At that Noct had, in a decidedly _not_ Noct move, literally rolled onto the floor laughing. There has never been, before or since, another time where Ignis had wanted more for Ifrit to appear and incinerate him where he stood.

It felt so long ago, now. _Those carefree days, all of two years ago._ Ignis thought scornfully.

Gladio had asked, practically begged behind closed doors, that he stay back in Altissia _“Please don’t make me choose. Babe, I can’t choose between you and Noctis… I can’t choose YOU!”_

 _“Gladio, I have_ never _asked you to choose_.” Ignis had sat thumbing his new cane, growing more agitated the more Gladio paced in front of him _“I shan’t begin, now.”_

 _Well, Gladio it looks like that choice has been taken away for the moment_. What was to be done, _now_? Where else was he supposed to go? How was he to proceed?

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Specs, I hope you’re not planning on just waiting around for Noct Van Winkle to hop back out of this rock.” She plopped down next to his head, resting against some cargo. The clatter of her armor startled him out of his terrible thoughts.

“Of course not!” Hearing Noct’s nickname for him, come out of her mouth, had caught him off guard “I-I just don’t know where to begin my… recovery” He was struggling with what had happened, only a few weeks ago, more than he would ever admit to anyone. Ignis noted to himself, it didn’t seem like she was going to let him wallow in his own self-pity.

“I’ve got a story for you, from back home. About how Dragoons used to start their training.”

Ignis sighed “Apologies _Commodore_ , I’m not sure I’m in the mood for old wives tales, at the moment.”

Aranea glared at him “Quit that Commodore bullshit, I work for myself. Now, we’ve got a few hours before we reach Angelgard and I’m bored. Shut up and take some godsdamned advice.”

With an eyebrow cocked, he glanced over in her general direction, and shrugs “Right, I suppose I could use any, and all advice, presently.” He conceded “Please, regale me with the legends of your clan.”

“Well… A long time ago, it was said that Dragoons start training with a handful of bamboo seeds. They would sow these seeds and tend to them as part of their daily chores. Once they sprouted, the Dragoons spent hours jumping over the shoots, every day.”

“Hmm, if I recall bamboo grows rather quickly, does it not?” The tactician thought aloud.

“Yeah, it can grow several centimeters in a day, about a meter a month. So once the bamboo grew too tall for them to jump over it, they’d start over and plant a new row of seeds.” At the end of her story, Aranea paused to take in the contemplation visible on Ignis’ face. “It was a long tedious process that, with the proper dedication, produced amazing results. You get what I’m saying?”

“I do…” Ignis said, slowly. “… and I thank you, Aranea. That was, indeed, an enlightening story. I suppose, much like my training, starting out with the Crownsguard, I’ll need to start at the beginning and work up from there.”

“Yeah, Specs. Just get back on the chocobo and ride again.”

“Hey! That’s my line!” Prompto slid down on Ignis’ other side, with a friendly knock to his shoulder.

“Iggy, she bothering you?” Gladio was glaring at her. Having had less time to adjust to her being on their side, rather than against, he was still wary of the Dragoon.

“Nothing of the sort, love. Just catching up.” Ignis flashed a warm smile, hoping to ease the tension, he could hear, in his partners voice. The smile faded a bit when he felt Aranea jump up.

“Hey, don’t worry about it, tough guy. I know you’re just doing what you do best, protecting your charges.” With a clap to Gladio’s back, she starts off towards the bridge.

“We’ve got some time still; I’ll keep you posted on where we’re at. Try to get some rest, boys.”

“Hmph, there’s somethin’ I just don’t trust about her.” Gladio sat down and wrapped his arms around Ignis, in a stifling embrace.

“Nah. Aranea’s cool, dude! You should have seen her at Steyliff Grove, it was like you never left- OW!” Ignis elbowed Prompto in the ribs, as he felt Gladio draw him closer, still.

“Hired muscle ain’t got nothin’ on Noct’s _true_ friends!”

“Woah dude! I was not questioning- “

“You don’t know what I went through- “

 _“GENTLEMEN!”_ Tensions between his comrades rose to a fevered pitch over his head. The dull ache that was ever present behind the advisors left eye became acutely painful.

“We have been on high alert for months, and we’ve all been through _FUCKING HELL!_ ” Ignis could feel his nerves straining taut.

“The crystal is _safe_ , for the time being, and we have a moment’s respite before we need to figure out how to prepare for His Majesty’s return.”

“Iggs, we don’t know when, or even _if_ he’s coming back.”

“I _know_ he is.”

Grasping at his own sanity, he took a breath and let his head fall into his hands.

“I am desperately in need of rest, if you two feel the desire to continue bickering, please do so, elsewhere.”

Gladio eased up on his grip and laid a kiss to his temple.

“You’re right, babe, as usual.” His lips forming a smile “We need to stick together. Can’t be fighting, like this.”

“Yeah. Hey I’m sorry, big guy! Iggy. You guys know I’m all in with ya!”

“Brilliant, wake me when we reach Angelgard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, Gladio definitely has reason not to trust Aranea, probably not what he's thinking, though...  
> The story that she tells is actually about how Ninjas learn to jump so high.  
> I read a version of it in a book, years ago, called Way of the Peaceful Warrior by Dan Millman  
> This might be more of a story about how Ignis realizes his own worth. I just think he spent so much time  
> being there for someone else, that when that was no longer his sole purpose, maybe he started living for himself.  
> I have a basic idea of where I want this to end, I just don't have a clue how my brain wants me to get there.  
> I already had to split what I just wrote into two chapters, so the other one should be coming, soon.


	3. Remembering Things, He'd Meant to Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio, wallowing in his own memories, feeling sorry for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is that Gladnis I promised.  
> I don't really have a schedule thought out for this thing.  
> This chapter was half erased due to user error, and then I just kept writing and revising.  
> again I hope you like it!

_Great, the one fucking weekend he had nothing going on, everyone else is busy._ Gladio had been shot down by nearly everyone at the bar.

And drinking just helped him make _more_ mistakes…

He could only stare blankly ahead, as the screen on his phone went dark.

 _“You don’t get to worry about me anymore,_ Gladiolus _.”_

He spit his name out like it was poison. Bitter and vicious, that’s not the Iggy he knew _. What… happened to us? How did everything go so wrong?_

“One more, Fig”

He paid his tab as the bartender poured one more shot, salty tears mingling with the ring of condensation on the bar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Since his sixteenth birthday, Gladio had known there was only Ignis. He’d been on a pirate kick, he really thought his love of trashy romance was under wraps, but Ignis was too observant for his own good.

When Gladio opened the small box, he was a little confused. The necklace was cool, it even had skulls on it, matching the Royal motif. “Hey, I can wear this when I get my Crownsguard uniform!” His brow arched quizzically, “Why the X?”

“Well, X marks the spot.” Ignis answered with an impish grin, the fifteen-year-old could barely contain his laughter “And aren’t you just a treasure.”

Noctis had nearly fallen out of his chair giggling, and Gladio blushed a deep red before shrugging and said _fuck it._ He put the necklace on in mock defiance, but really, he knew that Ignis had picked it out because it definitely _did_ fit his aesthetic.

“I’ll wear it, just for you, Iggy.” Gladio winked, and then it was the young Advisor-to-be who blushed deeply.

The pair alternated for the next three years, between taking cheap shots and shamelessly flirting with each other.

It was well known that the _only_ thing Ignis enduringly lacked, was anything resembling a green thumb. For Ignis’ seventeenth birthday, Gladio found a succulent in the shape of a cactuar.

“See Iggy, you only have to remember to water it, like, once a week!” he sniggered.

“Haha, hold on, you mean there’s something the Igster _isn’t_ good at!?” Prompto was still new to the group, in complete awe of Noct’s retainers, and stared incredulously as Ignis let loose an exaggerated eyeroll. “It’s merely that Noct takes all the energy I care to expend, looking after living things.”

“Hey!”

“Therefore, Gladiolus, you have now signed this poor cactus’ death warrant, I hope you’re happy.” However, Gladio remembered fondly, Ignis managed to surprise even himself and had kept it alive for four years before passing it on to Talcott, grandson of the Amacitia’s butler Jared.

It was another year before Gladio found the balls to tell Iggy how he felt. It took a shit ton of assurance from Noct _and_ Prompto, that he felt the same, plus a fair amount of Deadeye whisky, but it had been the best decision of his life. Even with all the challenges they had faced, they had been happy to face them together…

 _Knock it off, Gladio, tequila’s making you sappy?_ Gladio snorts as his mind keeps wandering

 _What else have I got to think about… Shit._

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

They closed out the bar.

Stumbling, laughing, pawing at each other. Gladio was having trouble getting the key in the lock, not sure if it was the booze or Iggy licking the shell of his ear, before *carefully* placing sloppy wet kisses down his neck. “Ack! Iggy, that tickles!” As he drops the keyring, on his third attempt.

“Mmm, do hurry, darling, lest I strip you bare out here, for everyone and the Astrals to see.” Ignis purred in a low hum that went straight to Gladio’s already straining cock. Despite his leather pants, he could still feel Ignis pressing firmly between his ass cheeks. Finally, the key slides home, like a well lubed c--- um, yeah better get inside, like now!

Six help him, he was glad that their favorite bar was right down the alley from his apartment. Iggy was insatiable, and so _fucking_ hot!

_Last time they’d done that, Gladio had Iggy pressed up against a tree with his hip grinding against his throbbing bulge. He placed light nips behind his ear and soft kisses down his neck before Gladio dropped to his knees and starts mouthing Ignis’ hardening length, working his fly. He’d nearly gotten Iggy’s cock out of his skin-tight black jeans before he hissed “Astrals Gladio… mmph,_ shit _!” A pair of Crownsguard turned the corner, and then he’s being dragged down the street while Iggy tries to keep his pants up. From then on, they just used the alley to make a quick getaway, back to the house._

They crash into the kitchen and Gladio whips around pinning Ignis against the door. Taking in the sight before him, Gladio’s heart beats heavy and fast. _Gods… Every time… You do this to me every time…_ His warm amber eyes meet cool peridot and he can’t help but tell him.

“I love you, so fucking much. “ he says, in reverence, as if any of this had even been their choice. Like the Six hadn’t moved mountains for them to be together, placed this beautiful man right in his life path. Gladiolus Amicitia was born to serve the Crown, but Ignis _fucking_ Scientia was plucked from the stars and brought to Eos to live, a perfect being, among mortal men.

He moves like a scorpion strike and then tongues are at war between locked lips. Gladio fumbles with the buttons of the younger man’s shirt before just lifting it over his head, impatient and needy.

He lets the shirt drop to the floor and Ignis gives it a sidelong glance before getting lost in the sensations of his lover sucking on the tender flesh behind his ear. Gladio chuckles “Leave it, I’ll pick it up _after_ I fuck you six ways from Sunday.”

“I’ll hold you to that, it was expensive.”

“Quit trying to ruin the mood.” Hoping to make Ignis forget his own name Gladio worries the skin on Iggy’s clavicle, sucking hard. He smooths his hands up taut abs, tracing his fingers into the grooves of his ribs. He kisses Ignis’ Adams apple and, with tender lips, gently grasps the tiny skull in the hollow of his throat, Iggy’s eighteenth birthday present. The subtle elegance, Gladio thought, enhanced his proud beauty. 

He thumbs a nipple before pinching it into a tight hard bud. Gladio moves to lavishing kisses up the other side of Ignis’ neck, and lightly sucks at his earlobe making Ignis suck in a sharp breath. 

“Mmm, Gladio.” Ignis moans deep within his core, biting his lower lip and rutting against Gladio achingly slow and deliberate. “Ah ah ah, we both know I’m the better tease.”

With a gleam in his eye and strength obfuscated by his svelte form, Ignis pushes the shield up against the counter and catches Gladio’s wrists against the cabinet doors. “Keep those there, would you, my love?” With another fervent kiss, Ignis moves his thigh in between Gladio’s legs. The slight pressure from his gyrating hips, only making them both harder.

Ignis grasps Gladio’s scruffy chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilts it to the side. He lightly nips his pulse point and drags the tip of his tongue to the crook of Gladio’s neck. As per usual, Gladio had opted to put on his leather jacket sans shirt, giving Ignis easy access to his smooth muscled chest. He places light kisses across his collar bone and down his sternum. Then rakes his nails down his abs as he slowly drops to his knees.

Gladio braced himself grabbing the top of the cabinets as deft hands move to undo his belt and button fly. The young chamberlains’ fingers curled into the waistband of his leathers, pulling them down to his massive thighs, all the while, biting and sucking marks across his hips.

Gladio’s cock finally released, springs to attention, with a bead of precum smeared against his stomach. Ignis lifts his eyes seductively as he licks from base to tip.

“Oh Gladio, that is positively delightful, just the treat I was looking for.” Ignis circles his salty, sweet head with the tip of his tongue before taking it between his lips, sucking on just the tip like a lollipop, and then sinking down to the very root.

“Oh fuck, Iggy… Oh gods.” Gladio’s breath comes in long gasps as Ignis bobs languorously on his engorged member. Gladio moves to find the junk drawer and locks on to his stashed lube. Gazing down at the scene before him, he’d have to be blind not to see the love and desire shining in that verdant gaze.

Ignis’ mouth is Gods sent. Plump lips making eight inches disappear in one smooth motion, cheeks hollowed out as he sucks all of Gladio deep down his throat. It’s starting to become too much and Gladio can feel the consuming heat blossoming within. He gently pulls Iggy off his cock and eases down to floor.

Hand still gripping the back of his head, Gladio pulls him in for another languid kiss. He tastes himself on his lips. He kisses the corner of Ignis’ mouth and moves to suck on his jaw, brushing over his pulse feeling the beat for a moment. Nuzzling his neck smelling the remnants of sandalwood and vanilla aftershave, and a crisp, fresh scent that is all Iggy. 

He works Ignis’ trousers open and pushes them down to his knees. With one hand Gladio pops the cap on the lube and flips it to drizzle some onto his fingers. Kneading Ignis’ pert glutes with his free hand, Gladio pulls a cheek away while the other caresses his hole. Ignis whimpers, with a look of pure bliss, as Gladio’s probing fingers find their way inside.

“Shiva’s tits, Iggs. You are fucking gorgeous.”

Slowly and carefully he works Ignis open, one thick finger then two. One arm around his waist Gladio teases and sucks on Ignis’ sensitive nipples while burying his fingers all the way into his ass. Gladio is massaging Ignis’ walls when he cries out “Ohh A- _Astrals_!” brushing that tight bundle of nerves with his knuckle, making Ignis arch backwards in ecstasy.

Taking his time sucking marks on his exposed ribs, Gladio turns Ignis over so that he can rest his head on his forearms in front of him. Without warning Gladio slowly thrusts three lubed fingers into Ignis, pumping against his prostate with a steady rhythm that has him gasping, balls tight and cock hanging heavy, precum dripping onto the floor.

Ignis presses his hips back impaling himself on Gladio’s hand.

“Gladio… Gladio, _please_ … _please!”_

“Heh heh hmmm. What’s that, beautiful?”

“Ah ah… oohhhh. Gladio, _PLEASE!”_

“Please what, _Ignis_?” he tweaks a nipple and moves to Ignis’ velvet shaft. He presses against his prostate while stroking the advisor excruciatingly slowly. Gladio knows that the usually buttoned up and in control Hand-to-the-Prince _is_ a better tease than him, but when he’s drunk and horny, all he wants is Gladio’s dick fast and hard.

“Haaaah! _Take me, Gladio! Stop playing with me and FUCK ME, PLEASE!!!”_

Gladio pulls his fingers out of Ignis, slicks his steel and sheaths it slowly to the hilt. Ignis breaths a deep sigh of relief as Gladio takes a moment to let him acclimate to his girth. Kissing his lover between the shoulder blades, Gladio finds the discarded shirt and wipes his hand off.

“You ready for this, sexy?”

“Gods above, Gladio. _Move_!”

“Heh, alright babe, you asked for it.”

He clutches Ignis’ chest and pulls him up onto his knees. Braced tight against his body Gladio starts driving into him with abandon, fingers clamped around his hard-on, making Ignis thrust helplessly into his fist.

Ignis is breathlessly moaning, one hand reaching back to grab hold of Gladio’s hair, the other braced against the door. Gladio follows suit, gaining better leverage to rock harder into ignis, nearly lifting the smaller man off the floor. Gladio’s thighs burn as he pounds relentlessly into him. Hitting his prostate on every other thrust, Ignis is so tight he’s practically choking Gladio’s dick, it doesn’t take long for both of them to reach their peaks.

“ _GODS Gladio!_ I… I’m coming! Yes… Yes… Ohhhhh _SIIIXX!!!”_

Gladio gives a few more hard thrusts and comes hard, hips stuttering as he clutches at Ignis’ chest, leaving a hand shaped mark over his heart.

Ignis’ eyes are glassy and they’re both panting hard as they fall to the floor. Gladio rests Iggy’s head against his huge bicep.

Hair brushing his forehead, a sheen of sweat all over and glasses miraculously still on, Gladio is enthralled with the after-sex glow that emanates from the love of his life.

“Gods Iggy, I’m never letting you go. You’re fucking amazing.”

Curled around him and still inside, Gladio presses tired kisses to the back of Ignis’ neck and feels the young man’s breathing even out.

“Hmm, lucky for you, nothing short of Devine intervention could make me give you up, love.”

“I love you, Ignis.”

“I love you too, Gladio.”

They didn’t make it past the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lesleys-wings is my tumblr, tell me how good or terrible this is, please!


	4. The End at the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis works hard to get back to himself

_“… -amaged… crews are working… clock…”_

“You’ll get them going. Holly said they’ve diverted as much power as they can for the moment, it will have to be enough.”

_“Six be damned, Iggy. There’s… daemons every da-… -clear out… nest, and another horde takes their place… -eeping them at bay...”_

“Just long enough to get those cell towers secured, you’ve got this, Gladio.”

_“All I… -is your faith in me…”_

“Come back to me soon, love.”

_“… know I will. Gotta be… -if princess comes back… love you Ig…”_

“I love you, too.”

Noct _is_ coming back, Ignis knew it. It had been prophesied in Pryna’s vision. The words the Lucii had spoken, echoed in his thoughts. He could feel it in the magic that still coursed through him.

It was the unknown variables that concerned him. Questions racing through his mind that he didn’t immediately have answers to.

Will he be strong enough to defeat Ardyn? Of course he would. Ignis’ faith in Noctis was infallible and left no room for dissent.

When…? That was the question everyone kept asking, and he had no answer for them.

What to do, in the meantime? Hardly a question… “We keep going, keep fighting. It is our duty to keep Lucis alive, until the True King rises again.” An answer his friends and comrades couldn’t argue with.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It hadn’t been so hard in the beginning. Before the darkness really started to take hold there had been a slow trickle of refugees that had come from the farthest reaches of Cleigne, Leide, even from across the borders.

Ignis spent most of his time in refugee shelter’s kitchens. He felt the need to familiarize himself with kitchen knives again before he could bring himself to pull his daggers out of the Armiger. It only took a couple of weeks to start feeling his confidence growing again.

For that, Ignis was forever grateful for the friendships he developed years ago with the cooks in the Royal kitchens. Thinking back fondly, he hoped that some of them were able to escape before the fall. Their camaraderie and friendly competitions gave Ignis quite a few rare skills, like being able to break down chicatrice, anak and most other beasts, blindfolded. He spent hours at the shelters, cutting vegetables and meats to prep for meals, his practiced motions becoming fluid skills once more.

It wasn’t long until Iris started pestering him to train with her, what was left unsaid was that she knew how he yearned to feel some semblance of normal, again. Week after week, as he was relearning to cook, she wouldn’t let up. “Iris… I-I’m not sure I’m ready, I’m sorry.”

“C’mon Iggy, you’re just being stubborn!” She pouted “It’s getting dark out there. They’re gonna need all the help they can get, and you’re the best there is!” It was clear that Iris _needed_ to help with the daemon crisis, an Amicitia through and through.

“Once, perhaps… I will think it over.” Already knowing that he was unable to refuse his would-be little sister-in-law.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

In the following months, he felt less and less of the sun’s warmth. The trickle of refugees became a flood and the daemons grew stronger. Training halls and recruitment offices started popping up, any able-bodied person over the age of sixteen that wanted to fight was taken.

There was no sign that Noctis was coming back and his Kingsguard began to fracture, embarrassingly quickly, Ignis thought.

They moved from the sprawling room at the Leville to a couple of one or two room apartments scattered around town. They all felt it wasn’t fair to occupy so much space when it could be used to house several more people. Still the city was bursting at the seams with too many people and not enough room, food or medicine. 

As soon as they were back in Lestallum, Gladio and Prompto had made themselves increasingly scarce, busy with various operations; trade routes, daemon hunts to quell the encroaching forces, beast hunts to secure food and supplies. Search and rescue missions became critical, they needed every capable person to come back, alive and well. They called on Ignis for strategic consultation, once in a while. Not enough to keep his mind sharp, when you’re used to doing fifteen things at once.

_“Hey Iggy, what’s up?”_

“Iris, would you meet me at the training hall on Park Rd?”

 _“You betcha, Iggs! It is_ ON _!”_ He held the phone away as she screeched into his ear, giddiness evident.

For months, Iris had a singular mind about training Ignis and herself. She pushed him to the brink of exhaustion more days than not. _Cardio torture runs in the family, I suppose._ Nevertheless, Ignis improved. Unlike her brother, Ignis mused, Iris was quick and limber, like him. It proved to be a different challenge than he was used to and a welcome change in tactics. And while she was serious about training, she was prone to making up games to hone their skills.

“Three! Two! One!”

… _Thwack_ …

“Wow Iggy, that’s AMAZING! You hit me every time!”

One such game Iris had devised, was a cross between musical chairs and hide and seek, “Except without the chairs… or the music.” She shrugged, “basically, you count to ten, figure out where I am and try to hit me!”

“We are _never_ telling Gladiolus about this. He’d have me strung up if he knew I was throwing daggers at his sister.”

“He used to do this with me all the time when we were kids. I mean, we used a slingshot and ping pong balls but it’s totally the same thing! Oh! Remind me, we need to replace the padding on this shield before our next sparring session.”

The strategist had to admit it was an ingenious and effective training tool; first honing his hearing, then adding headphones to see how his other senses were faring. It’s truly amazing how much vibration and air flow one can feel when focused.

He was hitting all of his targets, even in motion. You would think he was a bat for how well his ears had adjusted. Iris could barely keep up; his acrobatics were damn nearly as good as when he was sighted. He could feel her silent steps across the training hall, catching her with pinpoint accuracy, even with distractions. His progress over the last two years was, in a word, remarkable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

By the time Ignis felt battle ready things had gone from bad to worse and hunters were, more often, coming back gravely wounded if they were coming back at all. Ignis paced like a coeurl in a cage, thinking of the day that he would be able to back up his friends and make sure they came back safe. Prompto was in town often enough, his escort missions kept him bouncing back and forth between Lestallum and the other outposts. Ignis worried himself sick every time Gladio’s hunts took too long. 

“Iggy, they need us out there!” Iris sounded like she just ran all over Lestallum “Dave said they’re sending a caravan through to pick us up, we’re heading out to Old Lestallum to help secure the lights and barricades!” She was bouncing excitedly, “I haven’t seen Gladdy in weeks!”

He couldn’t help to chuckle a bit at her infectious exuberance and her pet name for his love. “Nor have I, though it’s been quite a bit longer for me.” A coy smirk giving away his deadpan humor.

“Oh, my GODS!” she gasped. “Iggy, I didn’t mean- You’re JOKING!” She gave him a good-natured punch in the arm, and a big hug. Iris sighed “Oh, this is so great! Finally getting out there, you and Gladdy, us fighting together for Lucis!”

After their training session that night, Ignis and Iris shared dinner and a couple of glasses of wine over at Iris’ place, before turning in for the night. Since going blind, Ignis relied less and less on timekeeping, so opted to crash on her couch to make sure he was ready for their early departure.

Slightly groggy from the wine, the hour came upon them quickly and they headed out to the HQ for pickup.

“I missed you, babe.” Gladio picked him up in an ungraceful bear hug. knowing Ignis isn’t one, generally, for public displays of affection he placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. Still it had been weeks and Ignis was starved for his touch, he reveled in the closeness for a moment.

“Ready for this, Iris? It’s gonna be rough out there.”

“Oh, I assure you Gladio, your sister will be a welcome addition to our team. We’ve been hard at work these last few months.” Ignis reorienting himself, located his pack and hoisted it onto his shoulder when he felt his lover’s hand at his hip.

“Ah, um Iggy… I need you to stay here this time.”

“What do you mean, _this time_? I haven’t been out in the field, _yet._ ” He turned to face his love. 

“I know, Iggs, and I want you out there… I do!” It felt like the same placations he’d been given the last several times he and Gladio had talked.

“I just don’t think having two unseasoned fighters on this hunt is a good Idea.”

_“Un-SEASONED!?”_

“Gladdy, he’s good, great even! He’s good to go!”

“There’s a big difference between training and the real thing! Fucking Six, Ignis. There’s reports of Mind Flayers in the area!”

“All the more reason, _Gladiolus_ , for me to join the hunt. You know my proficiency with lightning is unparalleled.”

Iris stepped up to her brother as if to sacrifice herself “Gladio, I’ll stay. Take Iggy this time and I’ll go next time.”

“It. Ain’t. Happening.” Ignis wasn't able to see the silent war brewing between siblings. 

_“Who put_ you _in charge.”_

“…Cor.” He whipped his head around at the meek utterance and choked back a bitter laugh. Up to that point, Prompto had been uncharacteristically silent. He knew, given the chance, he would have swayed the gunner onto his side. He couldn’t see the look of defeated betrayal in Prompto’s eyes.

 _“Look Scientia, I’m sorry, it’s his hunt. He’s got the final say, this time.”_ He didn't see the taillights disappear down the road towards Old Lestallum, either.

Ignis stood, seething on the side of the road. Eyes closed, fist clenched at his side, willing himself not to feel his self-worth slipping away. Disappointed and hurting, he didn’t even have it in him to believe he’d been wronged. To top it off, he was actually ashamed of the expletives he mentally hurled at his overprotective lover. Thoughts spiraling in his head, he was frozen in place by misdirected anger. Or… maybe its directed exactly where it belongs...

“ _I_ got a hunt for ya, if you think you’re up for it.”

Ignis heard the scrape of a familiar high-heeled boot come up behind him. He cocks his head, a smile spreads wide on his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure I'm happy with this chapter I kept revising and revising, I hope it makes sense  
> As I've said, I don't know if I'm much of a writer, but I feel like I have a story to tell here.  
> I would really appreciate your concrit, your kudos, and comments  
> if you don't feel like posting any of that here, please hit me up on tumblr lesleys-wings  
> Thank you for reading this!


	5. Hunting for Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis hunts for the first time since losing his sight and finds himself again.

“ _SPECS!_ On your right, three-o-clock!” Ignis crouches to avoid the blast from the Ice Bomb. He springs back and to the right and casts Flamebound on his daggers. The barrage of fiery projectiles hits one of daemons, completely obliterating the Ice Bomb before it even had the chance to self-detonate.

“Well that one went out in a _blaze_ of glory!”

“Glad you have time for puns, look out!”

Aranea calls out another blow as she high jumps, landing hard before springing back out of the way of the Drain Lance Ignis launches in the direction of her voice. A direct hit kills the cursed creature and Ignis feels a prickle at the back of his neck. He calls the lance back to his hand and turns just as an icy blast hits him square in the chest.

The force knocks Ignis back. Dazed, he panics as he tries to breath. The cold has frozen his lungs and they’re moving too slowly to draw in enough air. All he could hear was the blood beating in his ears as he tried to regain his breath, only slightly aware that the Bomb is moving towards him.

 _Dammit man, pull yourself together!_ _This wouldn’t have even slowed you down before._ His skin crackles as the status effect begins to wear off.

_“Before you weren’t blind, Iggy. What were you thinkin’!”_

_What_ am _I thinking? No… Those are Gladio’s words._ He shakes his head, trying to dismiss the noxious thoughts.

Aranea is dealing with the last two Bombs, when she sees him go down “Ignis! I’m kinda busy here, can’t help ya! _GET UP!”_ looking over her shoulder she sees Ignis struggling and in the distance behind him, a roving group of imps has noticed the battle, and turns to join the fray. She strikes one Bomb, flinging it away before a backflip lands her on top of the other one. She drives her lance down, the impact inflates the enemy beneath her to double its size and she knows she doesn’t have much time before it explodes, taking her with it.

Finally, Ignis draws a long glorious breath. He takes stock of himself and regroups. Aside from the cold, he’s got barely a scratch. He rolls away from the Bomb’s next attack and imbues his daggers with more fire. He throws the first and without waiting for the impact, tosses the other in the air and with a roundhouse kick sends it flying after the first, both landing with a deadly accuracy. he ends the daemon with a javelin throw, doing enough damage, the Bomb expands and detonates harmlessly half a dozen yards away.

“Hmpf, well that fight was certainly blown out of proportion!”

“Heads up, Scientia! Not outta the woods yet!”

He feels the Imps surrounding him. One or two aren’t a problem, but ten or twelve can be deadly, even for a strong hunter. Then, like a gust of fresh spring air wafting over him, he finds total clarity, and he knows what to do. He casts Icebound and the cluster around him ceases its movement. Holding still, Ignis surveys his surroundings.

Aranea finishes off the last Ice Bomb and out of the corner of her eye she sees Ignis surrounded. She turns to make her rescue but is stopped in her tracks. Her jaw drops when the blast of ice surrounds him, then all she sees is a whirlwind of daggers and spinning legs. one by one the imps fall and shatter around him as if he was kicking freshly fallen snow instead of decimating a group of vicious enemies he _can’t see_. He rounds on the final enemy with a leg sweep. As the imp goes down, Ignis crosses both icy daggers, severing its head.

Ignis is panting, covered in ichor and ice, and on his face a look of utter serenity. Aranea has never seen the overwrought Advisor look so beautifully calm, and she hopes this isn’t the last time she gets to see it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Scientia, here’s your cut. Good work out there!” Aranea throws him a bag of Gil and just by the heft of it Ignis knows it’s too much.

Ignis stood out in the hall of the Hunter HQ, Aranea had wanted to collect the bounty before dropping him back in Lestallum. She didn’t tell him why “I wasn’t even booked for the hunt. Aranea, I will not take charity-”

“Ignis.” There was something about the Dragon Knights commanding tone that certainly made him want to stop and listen to her.

“Let’s grab lunch.”

“Look Iggy, when’s the last time you made your own Gil, huh? If you’re going to go on more hunts, you’re gonna need better gear. Think of it as a signing bonus.”

“Miss Highwind, are you inviting me to go on more hunts with you?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely Specs. We work well together, you’re a fucking blast, and I think it’s only fair that I get to hunt with someone as hot as me.”

Ignis nearly spit out his Ebony and she chuckled heartily.

“Well aesthetics aside, I don’t know how often I will be available to hunt. Gladio is not too fond of the Idea, I’m not sure I should even tell him about this.”

As he’s explaining his sad situation, Aranea is getting more and more agitated, and she’s clearly not about to let it go.

“Ignis, you’re a fucking _adult_. Not only that, you’re a great hunter, and your talents are being wasted on vegetables. Since when is that behemoth the one who gets to say what you do with _your_ life!”

He sits quiet for several minutes, stewing on her words. Obviously, Gladio was there for him after Altissia… well he kept him safe, _all be it reluctantly_ , Ignis thought. He thought about how often he felt like a burden to Gladio and Prompto, though neither had ever expressed the sentiment out loud. Then he thought about how encouraging Prompto had been, every time Ignis did something new, after he lost his sight and instantly felt guilty for lumping the two together.

No _, Gladio_ couldn’t get over his loss. _He_ couldn’t let Ignis forget that he was _less_ than he was before Altissia. He was boorish in his overprotectiveness when he should have been encouraging. And he was absent when he should have been there. Gladio would cite his efforts in recovering cell towers and gaining ground against the hordes of daemons, so self-important to think he was the only one who had, who could sacrifice himself to the darkness. Yet Ignis couldn’t help but think Gladio was just running away from an inevitable fate.

“Hey, you still with me Specs.” Aranea had stopped eating, waiting for him to say something.

“I… Um… You’re right.” He started and stopped, still not sure he wanted to go down this avenue. But after the hunt, he couldn’t possibly go back. “I’m an adult, and being out there with you was exhilarating, and it felt right. And I can’t let someone else dictate how I live my life, anymore.”

He could feel the Dragoon staring at him, and when she spoke he thought he detected a hint of mirth.

“Well, alright. Let’s get you some gear.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis had asked Aranea to drop him off at his apartment, he wasn’t sure exactly what he wanted or still needed, there. They had bought and bartered for a good knapsack and bedroll. He got some new boots, a sturdy leather jacket and a multi-purpose weapons holster. While he still had access to the Armiger it felt more practical to have his daggers, and a couple of magic flasks, at the ready.

He picks up a picture frame from the bedside table, he knows what it is, he wonders why he would even think of taking it. He and Gladio, each have a hand on the back of the others neck, foreheads together, with the Disc of Cauthess in the background. Prompto’s stealth photography at it’s finest, he always had an eye for catching those soft moments.

“IGGY!” He nearly dropped the frame, startled by the front door slamming open.

“Gladio?”

Hurried footsteps fly down the hall, the bedroom door opens and Ignis is enveloped in a giant pair of arms. 

“Where have you been!? Talcott said you haven’t been home for _three days!”_

Once, Gladio’s arms were… protective, warm and inviting. A place Ignis went at the end of a long day to curl into and fall asleep or cry or make love. They were home.

Ignis took in a deep breath, under the grime and musk and miasma, he tried to catch the scent he fell in love with. Gladio, all steel and leather and aged oak, he found it… For a fleeting second, and then it was gone. Gone or different, it didn’t _feel_ right, anymore. It slipped away, soft like silk through his fingers…

“I-I wasn’t expecting you home, yet…”

“Well, I didn’t think you _wouldn’t_ be home!”

“I took some time for myself. Went on a little adventure.”

“An adventure!? Iggy, I was worried _sick_! Where were you?”

Ignis was feeling petrified, and yet, almost reckless, not really sure how to reconcile these feelings warring inside him. Still, his shoulders are tight as he turns around placing the picture frame back on the nightstand. He maneuvers around Gladio to the dresser and continues gathering his things.

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business, Gladio.”

“The hell it ain’t…” Gladio trailed off, Ignis noticed, as it dawned on the Shield what was happening.

“Iggy? Ignis… W-what’s going on… What’re you…” His voice is gets thick as his breath hitched “Where are you going?”

Ignis’ voice goes soft but firm like he’s trying to tame a feral dog “Gladio, I can’t stay here any longer…”

“Iggy, no…” Gladio sounds like he’s about to break, and Ignis can’t bear it. 

“I went on a hunt, Gladio.”

“What!? What hunt? I told Cor-”

“You told Cor _WHAT_ , Gladiolus.” The conversation has now morphed and is definitely an argument.

Gladio pulls back, like he finally senses he’s on shaky ground with the Advisor. “That… That you weren’t ready to take on a hunt. That I would take you on your first…”

Ignis bristles and takes a step back, pushing Gladio away. He’s shaking and Gladio is just… There, so in his space and constricting… _As if I’m some invalid, incapable of taking care of myself._

“You don’t dictate _my_ life.”

Gladio takes a step forward and Ignis’ hand shoots up between them, a warning.

“Babe…”

“Don’t.”

“Ignis… Noct’s gone, Prompto’s back and forth doing his own thing. Even Iris has her own life. Eos is going to shit. I-I don’t have much left. I’m a shield with nothing to protect, don’t _leave_ me with nothing to protect! Iggy please…”

He’s pleading, now. Ignis feels sick, he never thought Gladiolus Amicitia would be worthy of pity. While he was working on himself and building himself back from the ground up, Gladio has not grown and whatever hero/savior complex he has developed in this darkness has reduced his role to a fine pinpoint of simultaneously locking Ignis up tight and pushing him away. He coveted Ignis, like a statue on a pedestal, and at the same time Gladio couldn’t bear to look at his failures.

Gladio can’t stop blaming himself for what happened, for not being there, as if Ignis wouldn’t have made the same choice.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_“What were you thinking!”_ Gladio had been inconsolable when Ignis had finally woken up, finally been stabilized and wasn’t writhing in pain. _“I was thinking I had to save Noctis, by any means necessary. Or have you forgotten our promise to each other and Noct?”_

_“It shoulda been me!”_

_“Don’t you_ dare _trivialize my devotion to our King!”_

The fact is it couldn’t have been Gladio. Gladio took his job seriously, it was a lifelong all-encompassing one in which Ignis would never doubt his earnestness. And he did grow to love Noct, within his capacity to do so. But, to Gladiolus it was a job just the same.

Gladio didn’t have the unadulterated love for the Prince… No _King_ , that Ignis did. The Lucii saw the passion he had for his charge. Ignis’ belief in Noct rivaled his devotion to the Astrals… Not that he held anything but contempt for the cursed Six, these days. No, Gladio’s sacrifice _would_ have been his life, Ignis merely lost his sight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis scoffed bitterly at his words. “And just what do you think you are protecting, Gladiolus?” A spark had ignited within, and Ignis couldn’t hold back his anger any longer.

“You’ve barely touched me in two years, hardly spent more than a week in my presence, even. I have worked tirelessly, without your help, to restore myself to even a _fraction_ of what I was, and you can’t even be bothered to notice.”

“Iggy, that’s not fair. Eos is on the verge of collapse and we’re fighting to stay alive! What’s gotten into you? It’s not like you to be selfish, like this.”

Ignis gritted his teeth. He raised his head in the direction of Gladio’s voice, certain in this moment he was looking straight through the large man.

“You’re the _ONE_ person who I thought would have been my champion! Who’d have had my back!”

Ignis raised his voice over Gladio’s protests. He had long since tired of being the pinnacle of cool and collected and his reason for being so, was locked away for who knows how long. His porcelain façade cracked, and he found himself enraged that the man in front of him would even venture to try to couch his gilded cage under the guise of protection. 

“Ever since Cartanica, you’ve held me back! I told you if I couldn’t keep up, I would bow out. You never gave me a bloody chance!”

“…Ignis, I… No… But-”

Gladio balked and sputtered, trying to find words to refute Ignis’ accusations but came up empty.

“I _won’t_ stay here a moment longer, waiting… I won’t beg you to let me live _my_ _life_!”

Ignis zipped up his pack, there was so much more he wanted to say, he made for the door instead “Ignis _wait_!”

He stopped but he didn’t turn to face him, Gladio tentatively came up behind him as if he thought Ignis would strike him.

“You’re right…” He lightly touched his shoulder “Maybe I’ve been the one that’s being selfish and… a-and scared.” Gladio bent his head down forehead resting on the back of his neck…

“I haven’t been around. I haven’t given you… Given _US_ a chance since-” His voice broke, letting out a shuddered breath.

Gladio’s hand moved over his shoulder as his other arm came around, Ignis felt his hot breath on the back of his neck. Ignis gripped his pack as his head lolled against the other man.

“I’m so sorry, Iggs. I love you… You know I do.”

Gladio kissed the crook of his neck and held him more tightly. Ignis’ hand came up to grip his forearm as tears began to well up. His left eye burns when he cries

“Then don’t make this harder than it already is.” He pulled Gladio’s arm away and left the Shield standing in the bedroom.

Ignis gripped the handle of the front door and picked up his walking stick from the hall table. He waited to see if Gladio had anything else to say…

Perhaps the most damning evidence of their demise is the silence that radiates off Gladio, like the heat of their near forgotten sun.

A curt nod held all the finality that he could muster as he wrenched the door open and left the man he thought would always be there for him. As the door shut, he thought he heard a soft gasp and what sounded like something hit the floor. He stopped himself from turning. It’s not his concern, anymore…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you giving me kudos, It makes me feel really good!
> 
> This chapter just didn't want to come around, there might be revisions later on...  
> I really wanted to do goodbye sex, but Iggy was just too mad. I know Gladio cares, so much, he's just been wrapped up in himself and the world going wrong, but Iggy needs more than that. He's given so much of himself for so long, I think he's earned some take.  
> Comments and concrit welcome. You can go to my tumblr if you don't wanna do it here  
> lesleys-wings.tumblr.com


	6. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a hunt, Ignis' scars continue to bother him, Aranea offers to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Graphic depictions of scars  
> I thought about the visuals in Kingsglaive of those who put the ring on, and Ravus' arm. Knowing that it would be impossible to change the code, in game, of Ignis' character to really reflect the extensive damage that I still believe the ring would have done to his body, I elaborated on what I think happened to him, here.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry, I just wrote a bunch of sex and I don't know if it's even any good.   
> And again, this is just vomit from my brain, fairly unedited. Might go back and edit later, who knows, maybe I'll delete it.

She trailed her gaze up his left arm, the spiders web branching thick from the middle finger up. Like winding rivers, tiny veins branch off and envelop the flesh of his forearm, snaking around his elbow and encompassing his bicep. The larger groove they connect to, shoots straight up and over his shoulder. It forks in three directions.

Two thick cords mirror each other back to chest. There’s a channel burned across his chest, ending with fingers fanned out on his right pectoral, just kissing at his nipple. His left nipple is… Gone. Struck through by the fire that threatened to consume him. That scar runs down the left side of his torso, ending just above his hip bone. The connected tendrils wrapping around his ribs, abs and stretching over his narrow waist.

One juts across his shoulder blades with another branch dipping alongside his spine. They are still red and angry, thick lines bisect in places where the skin has split over and over. She thinks, heatedly, _he hasn’t had anyone close enough to him to apply salve to his back on a regular basis_. It’s hindered the healing process, a lot.

Aranea curses Ignis’ so called friends, under her breath as she follows the trail down his back, and he hisses in pain. “Jeez Specs, ye olde kings really did a number on you, didn’t they?”

“Mmm, for most of my life, I’d say.” A sardonic laugh escaped his lips before he grimaces under another touch. “Apologies, I can imagine it’s not easy to look at, I only ask when it becomes rather unbearable.”

It’s tattoo gel, it’s all he’s been able to find since running out of the salve that Noct had infused for him. It’s worked well enough by the looks of the rest of him. The parts he can reach, himself, are more pliant and stretch a little easier.

“Hmpf, your ex did a shitty job of taking care of you. If Gladio had kept treating it properly, it would have been easier on you.”

It’s a miracle that he ever got as much mobility back as he did. What kind of tissue damage comes from being burned from the inside out?

She’s watched him stretch in the mornings, lithe and limber. He favors his right side now, when before he was much more balanced… When did she admit to herself that she’d been watching the Hand of the King with… less than wholesome thoughts?

“Ah, well he didn’t know how bad it was, he never really saw it…”

“What do you mean he never saw it? How did you get away with that?”

He pushed his shades up on his nose and sighed “We hadn’t been intimate since before Altissia… It just… Wasn’t very high on the list of priorities.”

“Ignis. Are you telling me that you haven’t gotten _ANY_ in over two years!?”

“Well, there’s been a hunter or two, in the last couple of months. Though, none have been as vibrantly companionable as you.” There’s a mischievous glint in his eye. Even though he’s never shown a proclivity for women, it sparks a tiny flame in the pit of her stomach.

“Awe, that’s sweet, pretty boy.” She’s stopped massaging the gel into his back, her eyes glide up to the third branch of scaring that shoots up his neck into his hairline. He’s grown out the sides a bit longer than he used to wear it. Slicking it back almost hides the creeping vines that hug his skull.

Ignis stretches out, arching his back and slowly rolling his neck “Aranea really, I’m much better, now. You’ve done more than enough, I thank you.”

“It’s no big deal. A little scaring isn’t going to scare me away. I think it makes you look even more badass, anyways.”

“Hmpf-”

“Seriously, Iggs, you were hot before, now you look downright dangerous.” That earns a laugh, and a deep blush from the Advisor-turned-Hunter “Everybody has scars, Look.”

Before Ignis can make a snide comment about her poor choice of words she moves from behind him and kneels right in front of him grabbing his hand in the process.

“I’m not--- Gods are you naked?!”

She laughs as she places his hand just beneath her ribcage, against a nasty scar, four inches and thick. She’s hoping he can’t feel her heartbeat racing as she tries to calm her voice.

“Not quite, besides, you won’t _see_ anything I don’t want you to. That was from a Flexitusk, I got cocky. Wedge tried to stop me, it got right in between the scales in my armor.” 

“You’re lucky it didn’t pierce a lung.” His fingers kneaded the flesh there, palm warm on her stomach.

She moves his hand to her shoulder blade “An old one, before I finished my training. Another recruit misjudged and came down hard with his lance.” He traced the scar from her bare shoulder to the curve of her hip, it felt almost like a lover’s caress.

She let slip a little sigh as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Ignis closed his eyes, a shuddered breath escaping his lips. The tension building between them was palpable, a spark of energy making their connection electric. Aranea is not the cuddliest of people, but even she couldn’t imagine how touch starved the tactician must be, when the man he’d loved had seemed to have abandoned him when he needed it most. 

“Mmm, here’s a newer one. MT grazed me… well a little more than a graze, at least the bullet didn’t hit any vitals.” She lifted her knee to straddle his thigh. Then she moved his hand from her lower back, sliding it down over the lace that hugs her hip to the puckered scar on the inside of her thigh.

As his hand squeezed her thigh, she noticed that his lips were inches from her hardening nipple, she could feel the soft puffs of his quickened breath.

“Miss Highwind?” Ignis voice low and sultry “Is this all you wanted to show me?”

“That depends, Specs. Have you seen enough?”

There’s a moment when she thinks he’s going to turn her away, where he will come to his senses and shove her off because… _He’s fucking gay!_ She thinks.

There’s a deep heat in her belly, and a wetness barely contained in her panties, she feels like a pot about to boil over. Aranea held her breath for what felt like a lifetime…

“Perhaps, if you’ll _permit_ me to, I shall take another gander…”

His lips brushed against the tight little bud. She finally let go of that breath, but it came out a slow hissed _yessss_ as he set his whole mouth against her breast and sucked hard. _Maybe he’s not_ that _fucking gay._

Her hand moves from his shoulder to comb through his sandy locks and she grips hard as he gently bites her nipple, flicking his tongue across it at the same time. As tempted as she is to grind down on his thigh, his pants are covered in the blood and miasma of their earlier hunt.

Thinking about that sends another shock straight to her groin and instead she pushes him to lay down. His mouth comes off her breast with a pop and she leans in for their first proper kiss.

She stops before she makes contact “Is this ok?”

“Yes… Yes, please, don’t stop.”

She leaned in and ran her tongue over his bottom lip before taking his whole mouth with hers. His lips were soft, eager to please. He drank her in like he’d been wandering through the Wenver Wilds for days without water.

They broke apart panting. Her hand travelled to his belt but before she could grab for it, Ignis was undoing his pants and shoving them down. She took that as permission to pull them the rest of the way off before _finally_ straddling the lithe man’s hips and grinding down on his still covered cock.

“Ifrit’s balls…”

Ignis was straining against his boxer briefs, his gasps indicating he was enjoying himself, but she still thought to check in. She rocked her hips rolling along his length.

“you still into this?” She pressed into him.

“MMmnh… More than you know.” Ignis breathed out as he gripped her hips and bucked up into her, eliciting a low groan. She caught him smirking and decided to up the ante. She lifted up off of him and stripped out of her panties, then kneeled to pull his down “Oh, impressive, Ignis.” He was above average in length and girth, curving slightly up towards his hard abs. _That’s gonna feel nice._

“I have been told before, ohooooh…” Aranea saw the moment his mind went blank, mouth slack, groaning as her slickness slid over his bare cock. She was definitely enjoying this tease.

“You liiike that, Specsss?” Back and forth, slow and… _Gods I’m so wet._ She bit her lip as his head grazed her clit.

“It… Hmm, that feels… Mmmmm, delightful…” He’s writhing and panting, now. Aranea leans back and rifles through her pack, coming up with a condom.

“Oh, we haven’t _even_ gotten to the best part, yet… Have you… never been with a woman?”

“Ah… Heh, aside from some heavy petting in high school?”

Aranea laughed. She moved down to stroke him, tearing the foil with her teeth, Taking in the sight of the beautiful man beneath her. A light sheen of sweat on his brow, below gently tousled hair. His eyes flutter shut as she caresses his chest, muscles rippling under pale skin. Her fingers trace the lines of his scars, then abs as she lightly tickles the dip below his hip bone.

Though confident in her skills, she’s curious how she compares to previous male partners he’s had, still she’s not self-conscious and she _has_ to take a taste of Ignis _fucking_ Scientia. Starting at the base, she runs her tongue up to the glans and he moans and gasps as she takes him full into her mouth. She sucks, pulling up and back down, somehow making him harder than he already was.

She moans deep and pops off before taking the condom in her mouth. She rolls it down with a couple of slow strokes, tongue swirling on the way back up.

Ignis starts to weave his hands into her hair, but she grabs his wrists and in one smooth motion brings his hands over his head and straddles him. She presses down on him, her breast against his, rolling her hips and attacks his neck. Biting and sucking in turn, he keens, bucking up into her.

“Tell me what you want, Ignis?” She whispers into his ear, nipping at the lobe.

“Hmmmm… You.”

“Me, what?”

“You… I want you… _Please_ …”

“Awe, you can be more specific than that, can’t you?”

He’s writhing, trying to create a rhythm, rubbing between her lips and she’s having too much fun with him.

“Aranea, stop teasing me and _FUCK me_ … _Please!?”_

“Now that’s what I want to hear. Hold on tight, pretty boy…” He grips the pillow behind his head as she leans back, grasping his cock she hovers over it. Rubbing the tip against her clit, she moans until she can’t take it anymore and finally sinks down onto his waiting rod.

“Shiva fucking Ifrit, are you always this… Aha, tight?”

She lifts up so that she’s just quivering around his head, and then lets herself drop back down again. The look on his face is of pure bliss, and she’s getting wetter just knowing that she’s responsible for it.

“Tight. Hot… Wet for you, right now.” Aranea starts rocking so that his head is hitting her G spot and Ignis brings his knees up for more leverage. She laughs as he grabs her hips, abs flexing as he thrusts up to meet her.

They’re miles from anyone, the haven tucked in the shadow of the Rock of Ravatogh, and the sounds of the Daemons milling about do nothing to drown out their sex. Aranea has one hand braced against Ignis’ chest, the other between her legs, his fingers leave bruises on her hips as they fuck with abandon. _He’s so fucking beautiful_ she thinks, as he’s falling apart, beneath her.

She feels her belly tighten, their thrusting getting faster. Her breathless gasps fill the tent, building to a crescendo, until “Holy _f-fucking SIX, Ignis!”_ Her orgasm washes over her. Her back arches and her legs seize before she topples over, splayed against his chest.

Still a little oversensitive, Aranea takes a moment to catch her breath. She lifts her head to look at the tactician. He’s rubbing her back, a serene look on his face, still very hard inside of her.

“You didn’t come?”

“Mm, not yet.”

“… Specs, I think that may be the first time a guy’s made me come before himself.”

“Oh, you poor woman. Is that what you get out of straight men?”

“heh, usually I’m lucky to get one outta them.”

Ignis scoffed as he sat up, still holding on to her hips, keeping her wrapped firmly around his throbbing shaft. Aranea hummed feeling him shift inside of her.

“Alright, still?”

“Oh, fuck yeah. I’m good for as long as you want to go. A lot of women aren’t a one and done, like you guys.” She wraps her arms around his long neck, pumping up and down in his lap.

She didn’t miss the quick smirk and glint in the milky eye of her newfound lover. He rolls her over onto her back and arches his, angling his hips to drive deeper.

“Perhaps another folly of the straight man? I’ve been known to go on for hours at a time, with some partners.” Ignis starts to roll his hips, hitting her g-spot with a persistent rhythm. Her involuntary moans seem to spur him on and he starts to pant with his thrusts. She plants her feet and returns his thrusts, feeling that warmth spreading again.

Ignis’ hands find her hair and hold on tightly as he reaches his peak, hips stuttering as he exhales a breathy grunt. He rolls slowly, working through his orgasm before collapsing half on top of her.

As he shifts to remove the condom, Aranea slips her hand down between her legs and lets out a little moan. Ignis rolls back to her side and traces his fingers over her collarbone down her side to where she has started touching herself.

“Not satisfied yet, darling?”

“Mm, I was close, just give me a minute…”

“I would be remiss to leave a woman wanting. Show me what you need…” His smirk somehow aloof and sexy at the same time.

“No, it’s… I’ve got it.”

“Let me help you.” He whispers, nibbling on her earlobe.

“Hmm, ok”

She takes his hand and shows him her clit, he dips into her folds to moisten his fingers and she makes them circle and rub in all the right ways. He kisses her neck and shoulder as she masturbates with his hand, moving her hips as he flicks her bud with soft fingertips. It doesn’t take long after that to reach her second climax, screaming in ecstasy when he bites down on her shoulder at the same time.

As her breathing slows, Aranea looks over to the lithe body stretched out beside her. Ignis’ chest rises and falls deeply, head resting over her heart. She kicks the other sleeping bag over them. Thoroughly sated, she’ll decide tomorrow if this was a good idea or not. For now, she closes her eyes and drifts off to the groans of Iron Giants, rustling leaves and the soft snores of the beautiful man lying next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm jumping around the timeline of these events, but hopefully I'm being fairly consistent in my inconsistency. This chapter does take place pretty much right after the last one. I think I'm going to keep it heading in a forward direction, mostly, but don't hold me to that.  
> I keep meaning for this to be more Gladnis, but It's been really HighSpecs, lately... Sorry, not sorry. There will be more Gladnis, they're my favorite.
> 
> I welcome feedback, crave it really. Do you like what I'm doing? Is it interesting, or at least not horrible?


End file.
